Don and Jess: The Deep
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for the team to find out about our happy couple. Who do you think will pick up on it first? FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Deep water diving. I'm good thanks. I don't really even like diving into a pool. Something about deep water scares me. Anywho, time for the team to find out about our happy couple. Who do you think will pick up on it first??? Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope ain't happening now or ever again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess wrapped her towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower. She had gotten off work an hour before Don and was getting ready for their dinner with the team. Don would be home in about half and hour and Jess knew if she wasn't dressed, at least some what by then they would never leave the apartment. Not that she had a problem with that but they had to let the team know about their engagement. Quickly slipping on her bra and underwear, Jess moved in front of the closet and tried to decide what to wear. She had picked out two dresses for the evening and now all she had to do was pick one. The first was dark red, a color Don insisted looked fantastic on her, and it had thin straps, fit nicely to all her curves and came down to mid-thigh. The other was sapphire blue, matching her ring nicely and was strapless, like the other, it fit nicely to her curves and went down to just below her knees.

"The blue one, it'll make your ring stick out more."

Jess shivered at Don's voice right by her ear. "You're not supposed to be home yet."

Don slipped his arms around Jess' waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Jarvis let me leave early so I could get ready for dinner."

Jess turned in Don's arms and placed her arms around Don's neck. "Is he coming tonight?"

Don shook his head and placed a light kiss on Jess' lips. "No, his daughter is coming into town and he and his wife are having dinner with her tonight."

Jess smiled. "Well then, why don't you go shower while I finish getting dressed."

Don pouted. "Oh but I wanted to play a bit first."

Running her fingers through Don's hair, Jess' smile grew. "Don, if we play any we won't make it to dinner. We can play when we get home."

Don's smile returned and after giving Jess a breath taking kiss, he headed to the bathroom to shower. Jess took a moment to steady herself. (A/N: As any girl would have to after being kissed by Don Flack Jr.) Once she got her breath back, she turned back to the closet and pulled out the blue dress like Don had recommended. Taking a moment to change into a strapless bra, Jess then slipped the dress on and sat down to put on a small bit of make-up and do her hair. As she did, she could hear Don in the shower singing. Badly. Giggling to herself, she placed a small amount of blush on her cheeks and applied blue eye liner. Deciding to leave her hair down, she grabbed her hair dyer and started drying it. While she normally would have let it hair dry or straightened it, that would have taken too long and she liked it when she used the hair dryer. As she finished, Don came back into the bedroom in only a towel. Before she could comment, there was a knock on the front door.

"That would be Jason here to get Mia." Jess said.

As Jess walked by Don, he playfully patted her on the backside and she smiled and laughed at him as she left the room. She walked to the door and opened it. Jason's jaw dropped. (A/N: Siblings here people. Imagine your brother seeing you all dolled up and then throw in his over protective nature. You have Jason's reaction.)

"Damn Jess, Don is letting you go out like that?" Jason asked as he came in.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Have no fear Jas, we're just hanging out with our friends who know better."

Jason laughed. "You look great Butterfly." he picked up her left hand. "And your boy has great taste in rings."

Jess smiled. "Yeah he does."

Jason gave her a look. "He didn't get hell for using your childhood nickname to pick out your engagement ring?"

"No I didn't give him hell." Jess laughed. "It's sweet and I love it."

Jason gave his sister a genuine smile as Mia came running out of the kitchen. Jason knelt down and patted her head.

"Hey girl, you ready to spend the night with me?" Jason asked.

Mia barked and licked Jason's face. Jess laughed.

"I think that's a yes." she said.

Jason wiped his face. "No that is dog slobber up my nose."

Jess shook her head and handed Jason Mia's leash. As Jason attached the leash, Don came down the hall.

"You clean up pretty well Don." Jason said, shaking Don's hand.

Jess looked at Don and had to fight to keep from drooling. (A/N: And I want promises from all of you that you won't drool either. *snorts* Forget that, I'm drooling.) Don was wearing black dress pants with his normal dress shoes and his shirt is what had Jess distracted. It was a dark blue shirt. The sleeves clung to his upper arms and was more lose fitting on his forearms. It clung nicely to his chest and was a button up, though Don had the top three buttons undone.

Jason laughed. "Well I'll be going so you two can get to your dinner." he left without another word.

Don smirked at Jess. "You ok over there?"

Jess snapped out of her staring. "It's a good thing your mine already or I would be concerned about you going out like that."

Don laughed. "Babe I could say the same to you."

Jess grabbed her purse. "Let's go before we decide to stay here."

Don followed Jess out with his arm around Jess' waist. "Not seeing that as a bad thing right now."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay sat with Stella and Sid as Mac, Hawkes, Danny and Adam took turns at the dart board. (A/N: Yes before you ask, they are having dinner at the bar. Hey I told you many stories back this place would be important to them.)

"Have you two noticed anything different about Jess lately?" Lindsay asked.

Both Sid and Stella nodded.

"Yeah now that you mention it, there is something different." Sid said.

"We'll have to try and find out tonight what it is." Stella said.

Lindsay and Sid nodded. As they got back to talking and watching the others, Lindsay saw Jess and Don walk in.

"They're here." Lindsay said.

Sid and Stella both turned. Sid let out a low whistle while Stella laughed at him. Don mock glared at Sid.

"Watch yourself Sid." Don said.

Sid held up his hands with a smile. Jess sat with Sid, Stella and Lindsay and after giving Jess a kiss, Don went and joined the others.

"Damn Jess, did you dress Flack or did he do that himself?" Lindsay asked.

Jess laughed. "He picked it out all on his own." she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I have to say, he looks damn good."

Stella smiled. "That's..." she caught a glint on Jess' finger. (A/N: Oh like you couldn't guess that Stella would be the first to get it.) "Jessica Angell, what is that on your finger?"

Sid and Lindsay saw what Stella did as Jess blushed and ducked her head. Quickly looking up, she sent Don a look for help. Dragging the boys over with him, Don took up his place behind Jess' chair with his hands on her shoulders.

"To answer your question Stel," Jess said. "it would be an engagement ring on my finger."

There was complete silence before the whole group broke into cheers. The men congratulated Don while Stella and Lindsay pulled Jess off to the side so they could see her ring. Jess held her hand up.

"Oh my god Jess, it's beautiful." Stella said.

Jess smiled.

"I love how the stone is shaped like a butterfly." Lindsay said.

Jess took it off for a second. "It's engraved with the date we began partners and the date we started dating."

Stella and Lindsay looked at awed over it. Jess put the ring back on and looked at Don over her shoulder. He was watching her while answering the guys questions. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. After some time they calmed down and sat so Cliff could bring them their food. As he set down Jess', he stopped.

"Alright Angell, let's see how your boy did." Cliff said. Jess laughed and held out her hand for Cliff to see. He took his time looking it over then looked at Don. "Not bad Flack. You did good."

Don smiled. "Thanks Cliff."

"My bar is all yours for what ever prewedding or postwedding party you want to have." Cliff said before walking away.

Jess looked at Don. "Well that just solved a few problems."

Don nodded and the group began eating, talking about the wedding.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

When Don and Jess arrived home around one, they were both tired and more then ready for bed.

"I told you Stella would be the one to notice." Don said.

Jess smirked at him. "No you said Stella would be the one to notice my glow and for that you were wrong. Lindsay was the one to notice first. Stella and Sid were next.

Don laughed. "Well good for Montana. Eh, hold on, Sid noticed you were glowing?"

Jess stepped out of her heals and placed her purse down. "The man is married Don. He's allowed to notice things like that."

Don nodded. "You have a point there." he started unbuttoning his shirt until Jess' hands stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Jess gave him a sly grin. "I remember promising you some play time when we got home."

Don smirked and placed his hands on Jess' waist. "That you did."

Suddenly all thoughts of sleep were gone as the bedroom door closed behind them.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well there you go. The team knows. I included Sid and Adam because they are going to be part of the wedding so, let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
